


Take Me Home

by Astronomy_in_Reverse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Prisoner Daryl, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sex, Smut, The Hilltop (Walking Dead), The Kingdom (Walking Dead), The Sanctuary (Walking Dead), confused reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronomy_in_Reverse/pseuds/Astronomy_in_Reverse
Summary: As time drags within the walls of The Sanctuary your yearning for freedom grows. How long had it been since you agreed to marry Negan to save what was left of your family? Can a new prisoner be what you need to finally break free and find your way back home?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 8





	Take Me Home

You had been staring out over the tree line for quite some time now. Having climbed the stairs to one of the tallest points of the factory where the breeze blew fiercer. You didn't mind, however, letting the cold prick at your skin. Here it was quiet. Save for the normal groans of the dead that guarded the fence. The numbers were scarce this morning since Negan had taken most of his men with him the day before to 'welcome' in another group of unlucky people to provide for him.

You enjoyed that peace and the small bit of freedom that came with his absence. Now you could smoke outside away from the other women without hearing shit on how Negan feels about his women smelling like cigarettes. Really it was only three of the women that complained about it. You and Sherry would just roll your eyes and find ways to partake in one of the few things that brought some kind of relaxation. But today it was just you.

Sherry was giving comfort to one of the younger girls, something you never got involved in. Even though countless months had passed since you came here you learned to avoid attachments. Trying to keep on believing you'd be out of here one day. Sherry hadn't been in Negan's collection as long as the others, as long as you, but she adapted into a motherly roll quickly. Giving encouragement or advice to the others and trying her best to coerce Negan out of suspicions of fowl play. She had been joked as Negan's favorite but really he only singled her out in attempts to hurt her real husband, Dwight.

You felt sorry for her, remembering the days you would see her with her sister and Dwight working out by the shops. They had seemed so well together, their optimism lasting all of a week when they had found their way into his stronghold. But just like everyone else working for a minimal bit of points, the feeling faded. When they ran off with all of that insulin and food you saw a glimmer of hope. Only for it to be slashed away when they came back one less person and become even more trapped than they were before.

Just as the mist began to clear and raise above the trees the loud humming of the engines in the woods signaled their return. You climbed down the stairs to get a better look at what he'd taken this time. Or who. You were surprised to see a R.V pulling in behind one out the trucks. Less surprised though at Negan's excessively large grin as he walked out of it. Still, your body seemed to relax when he came into view. Lucille swung loosely at his side while he barked his orders to his men.

You were about to make your way back to the quarters when a scuffle and loud voices called your attention. Dwight was shuffling around behind the van holding a crossbow, something you hadn't seen him with in a while. Two men came up beside him while more trickled in from the front. They stood defensively around the open door of the van and you could see why. A man you had never seen before came fumbling out of the back onto the ground. A dirty blanket falling from his shoulders as he moved reveling blood stained clothes and skin. He dodged there attempts to round him up for a bit. Looking like a trapped animal with how he moved from side to side.

_Poor fool_ , you thought.

Negan was on the hunt for this group since they took down one of his outpost. You found it impressive that they managed such an attack without casualties of their own. It was disappointing to see that they fell to their knees just like everyone else before them. You were overstaying your welcome now and made for the door, but not without catching Negan's eye first. His smile of triumph faded when he saw where you were leaving from, after being told multiple times that he forbade being on the roof. You knew now to get quickly back to the living quarters where the other wives waited for him obediently.

When you got the the sitting room you went straight for the bar and tried to lose yourself amongst the other black dresses. To Negan the black was an elegant color and he wanted all his women to feel equal, so each one donned a fancy black dress each day. To you it was ironic. Like staying in a constant state of mourning for the old lives they led and the people they left behind.

Sherry was already headed for you. You poured yourself a glass before she could begin her worried speech. "Where were you?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Out." You said pointedly, taking a large gulp of the whiskey and refilling the tumbler.

"On the roof again you mean. You know how he feels about that. This was cutting it too close. What if he saw?" You smiled at the question knowing full well he did but before you could answer he entered the room.

"Dear wife." His voice full of irritation. The other woman looked at him afraid that he was speaking to them, a whimper coming from Amber, but you knew where his eyes were.

"Too late." You whispered to Sherry before turning to face your husband. The grin on his face couldn't mask the annoyance in his eyes.

"Can I speak with you?" He gestured to the hall. At least he wouldn't berate you publicly, if at all. You could play his game well by now and a man like him easily crumbled to the innocence of a willing woman.

"Of course, dear husband." You smiled handing him the alcohol in a gesture of good will. He downed it in one swig and handed the empty glass to Amber who was standing by the archway. Swinging his jacket over his shoulder he followed. No doubt taking in the swing of your hips as you made sure to add more emphasis in your steps. When you led him to your room Negan held the door open for you pretending to be a chivalrous gentleman. Though closing it was harsher than necessary.

The small room was more lavished than what he made for the others, but no matter how much was put into it, or given to you, it would never not be a prison. Two cushioned chairs sat in the corner facing each other. A small wooden table sitting next to the one you usually claimed. The other was namely Negan's, he was the only one who came into your room besides Sherry. But even she was rare. The bed was a queen, taking up most of the space there was. You had complained about the size once in the beginning but Negan had said it was the only furniture that mattered. A small vanity and three drawer dresser took up the rest of the room. Any make up that had been found or offered he would give to his wives. The mascara, lipstick and eyeliner he had given to you months ago still sat untouched.

"Wanna tell me what the hell you were doing just now?" Throwing his leather jacket over the back of one chair. His commanding voice echoed the room and sent a shiver down your spine. A trick he would never seem to lose.

"I was just getting some fresh air." You reply coyly.

"Bullshit. You were on that fucking roof again weren't you?" You turned your body toward him keeping your eyes lowered.

"I was worried." It still scared you how there was truth in that statement. "I wanted to see if you were alright and those stairs have the best view into the front yard."

"Oh, darlin'." He cooed. His hand cupped your face bringing you to meet his eyes. "Have I ever not come back?"

You had imagined that scenario so many times over the last year. Each time seemed to end in a new Negan taking his place. Someone much worse than him. You loathed him for who he was pretending to be. But you loved him too. A small sliver of love for the man he kept locked away.

"I know, but you also never had an outpost shot up before. Who knows what they're capable of." The concern in your voice faded away as you came to realize what had truly happened. A group of complete strangers took out close to a hundred men. They scared him, made him panic. Who did know what they were capable of and he brought one here. Maybe this could take him down. Before you could keep your thoughts from showing, his smile grew telling you he caught on.

"Well damn sweetheart." He said straightening himself again. You averted your eyes to the floor again. "You know why I keep you around?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go." You reply flatly.

He laughed.

"Oh I can find you somewhere to go if that's it. I'm sure there would be a nice position for you earning points like the rest of them." He moved in closer, wrapping his arm around your waist. His breath on your ear as he leaned in sent a wave of goosebumps over your skin. "Or I could fuck you slowly." He nibbled at your lobe, moving down your neck. Leaving licks and bites along the way.

"Mark every inch of your skin and send you home. Let everyone see what you've become." His hands slid over your body, one trailing upwards over your breast. Your head fell back to allow him easier access as he sucked on the skin between your neck and shoulder. "Let you sit with the shame that you know you enjoyed every moment of it. Begged for it." He gripped your chin bringing his lips a a hairs breadth from yours. You stared into his eyes, the lust reflecting from your own.

"That's why I keep you." He says pushing against your body till the back of your legs touched the bed. "That look right there. No matter how much you think you may act as though you despise me those eyes will never be able to hide how you really feel. How twisted you are because you know you want me."

You lick your lips, his words bringing a heat across your body. When he shoved you backwards onto the mattress you fell easily. Every word he spoke building within you. It was easy to hate him when he wasn't around, but when it was just the two of you like this his spell overpowered those thoughts. You could hate yourself for falling so easily into his touch, feeling as though you were starved for the attention your whole life. But when he touched you all anger you had melted away and he left you wanting more.

"I mean all these other women just roll over for me. Do what I say. But you," Negan pushed your legs apart and put himself between them. You moaned as he pressed his still clothed hardened length against your center. "you still defy me. Still push back to me."

Gaining control you reached up to grasp his collar, pulling him down on top off you. He stopped short of your parted lips and you grinned. It still took him by surprise the way you stole power from him. And when you flipped him over and climbed on top he let out a gravely gasp. He could take dominance out side of this room. Command who he wanted to do what he wanted. But he could never dominate you in here. This was all you had left. Holding on to that small feat had gotten you far in your sentence here. Earning more allowance than any of the other wives.

"I'm not the only one who's twisted here." Your fingers slid over his abdomen, pushing away the white fabric of his shirt. His hips lifted upwards looking for friction against your core but you pressed your hand down against him, keeping him from his goal. He growled in frustration but smiled up at you. You hooked your fingers around his belt, undoing the buckle and, in one swift motion, pulling it free from his pants. Next, the pants themselves. You palmed his hardness, gaining a low moan, before undoing the button and zipper and pulling free the length that begged for release. You brushed your hand over his arousal and he lifted his hips up in response, begging for more. The sight of such power falling apart at your touch strengthened your own arousal. You wanted to tease him more, make him beg for it. But you knew he was needed elsewhere. 

Pushing aside the fabric of your panties that separated him from you, you positioned yourself. Lining him up to you and slowly taking him in, inch by inch. Your moans came in unison as you took him whole. His hands gripped your hips, tight enough to know there would be a reminder later, moving with each thrust.

"Negan," you breathed. 

"Ah, yes, baby." He moaned, quickening his pace. It was fast and needy. Nothing but the sounds of your rushed breathing and grinding of hips guiding you into oblivion. His grip was borderline unbearable as he gave one final thrust, releasing himself within you. The two of you stayed like this for a few minutes longer, relishing in the feeling of each others bliss, before Negan flipped you over. Not removing himself from you as he laid you gently onto your back. 

Leaning on one arm, his forehead touching yours, he ran a hand up your thigh. His touch burning into your skin as it worked its way up your stomach, over the swell of your breast and finding its place cradling the back of your neck. These moments of intimacy were what you craved the most from him. The moments you lay together, eyes closed, just breathing each other in. It was a moment you hadn't shared since he took in his second 'wife' and began his twisted harem. 

You opened your eyes to take in as much as you could before it melted away. The look of peace on his features. His parted lips luring you in to meet them. You couldn't remember the last time he had kissed you. He teased you with them plenty, but had stopped meeting your lips. It felt like a relief at first and you used it to try and separate your feelings from him. The thing was, he had already buried himself deep within your skin and you found yourself unable to fully let go. Each time he kissed one of the others drove a stake further into your heart. Before you could stop yourself you placed a hand against his cheek. His beard scratching your palm. 

Absently your thumb brushed over his bottom lip, closing the distance between your own. Before you could reach, however, Negan's fingers had gripped in your hair and with a harsh tug you were pulled away. You gasped at the pain that shot down you neck from the roughness. 

"What are you doing?" Negan bit out, pushing himself away from you. He stared down at you. Shock, anger and confusion played on his features. 

"I-I was just..." You couldn't finish what you were trying to say because you didn't really understand it yourself. He turned away from you, tucking himself back into his jeans and retrieving his jacket from the chair. 

"Don't ever try to pull that shit again." He growled out before leaving you alone and confused. To decipher if he was talking about the roof or the almost kiss. 

After showering you mulled over what had happened some more. Taking a seat in the chair that faced the door. Your night to have dinner with Negan was the day before but since he was out it meant that he would come tonight. You wanted answers about what happened, to finally demand why he changed. Hours passed while you waited impatiently and when the sun had long since set you decided to head to bed hoping he would come crawling in behind you soon.

He never showed. 


End file.
